


Tommy's Teasing

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One or Two Minor Sexual References, Teasing Galore, Tommy Really Likes Annoying Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload </p>
<p>Now that Tommy is totally cool with Oliver being the Arrow, it is time for some good old fashioned teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy's Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, and that a few of you are probably growing very impatient waiting for the follow-ups to Outted that I promised, and they are coming, I just need some more time, real life has been a bitch.
> 
> In the meantime, here is a short fic I wrote for my friend Shelby who loves Tommy (seriously she gives me the Tommy's death was so pointless speech at least once a month), and is also a fellow Olivarry shipper, in the hopes that it would cheer her up while she is recovering from having a tumor removed (the doctors are monitoring to see if they got it all and it didn't spread so please send out good thoughts for her). I actually wrote this on paper and just gave it to her and was not planning on posting it online, but Shell said she wanted me to, so here you go!
> 
> Please note that in this story, Tommy never died, and after the Undertaking him and Oliver merged his companies and worked together to help the Glades and step out from the shadow of the terrible things their parents did, and with Tommy alive Oliver told Thea that Malcolm was her father as soon as he found out and she had both of her brothers to lean on, and the Queens never lost their assets, oh and for the last one Sara's still alive because Shell and I hated her death too.
> 
> Like I said, my other fics are coming, please just bear with me. Enjoy!

Oliver has just come back from kicking some criminal ass, and sees Tommy sitting on the steps waiting for him with a serious look on his face.

Tommy: Oliver, we need to talk.  
Oliver: What about?  
Tommy: Well, it’s about your suit man.  
Oliver: What’s wrong with it?  
Tommy: It’s just that it’s made out of the same material you used to like seeing on women, and I was wondering if that maybe meant something. I think we should talk about it. I mean, you know you can tell me if-

Tommy was swiftly cut off by the need to duck from several projectiles thrown by his friend.

Tommy: Just wanted you to know I’m here for you.

Tommy intelligently runs away after that comment.

This is a page break.

Tommy and Oliver are standing outside a conference room, preparing to go in to the first meeting as the CEOs of their newly merged companies.

Oliver: You think we’re really ready to go in there?  
Tommy: Absolutely, just remember one thing.  
Oliver: What’s that?  
Tommy: The secret code. If you sense any threats tap on the table exactly three times, and I’ll cover for you while you find the nearest object you can use to create a makeshift weapon.

Tommy hurries into the room while Oliver clenches his fists and attempts to take deep, calming breaths.

A page break this is.

Tommy is driving Oliver and himself to a charity gala when they are stopped by a red light.

Tommy: Hold on Ollie, we have to make a change of course.  
Oliver: Why?

Tommy points to the green arrow brightly lit up on the nearby turn light with a grave expression on his face.

Tommy: It’s your signal.

Tommy drives the rest of the way to the gala as quickly as possible, while Oliver glares at him and tries not to scream.

One page break coming right up.

Oliver has just defeated Slade and is in the Arrow Cave preparing to take him to Lian Yu.

Tommy: Great job Oliver, yo-  
Oliver: Tommy, I swear to god, if you say it I will use you as target practice for a month. 

Tommy is now holding his breath and practically shaking, which causes Oliver to sigh heavily.

Oliver: Fine, you can say it. After everything we’ve been through I’d hate for you to die from a suppressed pun.  
Tommy: You totally slayed that guy!  
Oliver: Please go away.  
Tommy: If that is your will…son.

Tommy darts out just before Oliver shoots an arrow towards the door.

Just another page break here, nothing special.

Tommy is standing in the doorway at the Queen mansion with flowers, a brand new cell phone, and a box of cupcakes, and Oliver is looking at him like he’s lost it.

Oliver: What’s all of that?  
Tommy: The key to your defeat.  
Oliver: What are you talking about?  
Tommy: Well, now that we know Thea is the little sister of both of us, I am going to beat you out as her favorite big brother.  
Oliver: Like hell you are!  
Tommy: Don’t worry, my lovely….I guess you’d be my step-sibling? But our parents were never married so… Oh whatever. I brought something for you too. I wanted to soften the blow.

Tommy hands Oliver a DVD copy of Robin Hood: Men in Tights and then quickly rushes past him towards Thea’s room, wholly unsurprised when he hears the front door slammed shut behind him. 

Who wants a page break? No one? Well, you get one anyway!

Tommy is entering the Arrow Cave with Oliver after flying back from helping out in Central City with a new meta-human who can turn his limbs into various weapons. Tommy is now trying to convince Oliver of his obvious chemistry with Barry, and our ever-amazing Arrow is denying it like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

Tommy: I’m just saying I think the two of you have been struck by love. Hit by Cupid’s arrow.  
Oliver: Tommy, I’m warning you.  
Tommy: Does he make your heart speed up? Does the thought of him with someone else make you go green with envy?  
Oliver: Are you quite done?  
Tommy: Oh, I have so many more.  
Oliver: Felicity, Digg, help me out here!  
Felicity: I don’t know, I think Tommy might be on to something here.  
Oliver: Not you too!  
Tommy: Oh yeah! She’s on my side! Take that Queen!  
Oliver: Digg?  
Digg: Well, in all the time I’ve known you I’ve never seen you laugh like you do with him, or relax as much as you do with him, or lighten up as much as you do when he’s around, or get as protective of anyone as you do of him except for Thea, and he’s the only one who can get you to soften up on yourself about everything you think makes you such a terrible person, when clearly you’re not.  
Oliver: That’s not true!  
Tommy: I totally I agree. That’s ridiculous Diggle!  
Oliver: Thank you!  
Tommy: I mean honestly, Barry does not get Oliver to soften up. How could you even think that?  
Oliver: Finally! Someone's on my side.  
Tommy: It’s so obvious that Barry gets him hard. 

Oliver turns around with his strongest death glare only to find that Tommy has already backed out of the doorway and snapped the door shut behind him. Oliver does not let this deter him though, and simply grabs his bow and quiver, reopens the door, and starts chasing Tommy into the back alley where he is already in his car starting to drive off. Oliver shoots out one of the tires, rendering the car useless and Tommy really wishing he had the Flash’s speed.

Last page break, I promise. 

Oliver is finishing putting his gear up in the Arrow Cave, with Barry staring at the suit he just put up in his spot for the first time with pride and contentment. Oliver was unable to take his eyes off the younger vigilante. They had been fighting a gang from the glades teamed up with a meta-human that could transform himself to look like anyone he touched. The meta-human had been killed in the battle, ironically by a few stray bullets shot by one of his ‘partners’, but just before he’d died he’d transformed into the Flash, and for a brief, heart-shattering moment, Oliver had thought it was the real Barry. Though this was thankfully not the case, the meta’s body had not transformed back after death, and seeing Roy and Sara dragging off a dead body that looked exactly like his Barry had a strong effect on Oliver. Which was why as soon as he had his gear up he practically slammed the Central City hero up against the nearest wall and kissed him with as much bottled up emotion as he possibly could, which Barry happily responded to. It was a good few minutes before they pulled apart to breathe, though their lips were still only a fraction of an inch apart.

Barry: That was unexpected.  
Oliver: I thought I lost you today Barry. Only for a second, but that was long enough to know that I don’t ever want to live without you.  
Barry: Well, if I have my way, neither of us will ever have to live without the other.  
Oliver: Is that so?  
Barry: Most definitely. 

With that, Barry firmly presses his lips back to Oliver’s right as Tommy is opening the door to the cave. Tommy’s eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him and an involuntary gasp escapes him causing the two heroes to break their kiss and their eyes to lock onto him.

Tommy: Whoops, sorry. Uhhh…carry on?

Tommy quickly exits the room leaving the pair to themselves again. Oliver looks between the door and the man he still has pressed against a wall uncertainly. Barry simply smiles at him.

Barry: Go.  
Oliver: But-  
Barry: He’s your best friend. Go. I’ll be waiting here when you get back, I promise.  
Oliver: Thank you. 

With one last peck on Barry’s lips Oliver follows after his friend, who is just about to get into his car.

Oliver: Tommy, wait up.  
Tommy: I can come back later. You’re busy.  
Oliver: Yeah, I just…I mean…Are…Are you…  
Tommy: Am I what?  
Oliver: Are you okay with…

Oliver motioned back towards the Cave and Tommy’s eyes lit up with recognition.

Tommy: Look, I know we’ve never really discussed homosexuality, but that’s only because before the island we were both no good womanizers, and when you got back, well there were more pressing things to talk about, but I really don’t have any objections to you, or anyone else for that matter, being with a man.  
Oliver: Really?  
Tommy: Ollie, you are a formerly thought dead vigilante who goes around kicking ass in head to toe green leather with a bow and arrow, and nearly gets killed at least once a week sometimes daily, and you think you liking another guy is what I’m going to have a problem with?  
Oliver: Well when you put it that way…  
Tommy: You’re my best friend Oliver. He could be an alien with three heads and no feet for all I care, as long as he makes you happy.

Tommy and Oliver share a hug. A very manly hug. Like manly men share. When they pull back they’re both smiling.

Oliver: Thank you Tommy.  
Tommy: Anytime man, besides at least now I get it.  
Oliver: Get what?  
Tommy: The suit material, it’s-  
Oliver: TOMMY!!!

Tommy takes off running and Oliver momentarily considers going after him before deciding it would be far more satisfying to go back inside to his Barry. 

He’ll get back at his best friend tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! It was certainly fun to write. And once again I request that you please send out your best wishes to Shelby, she needs them right now.
> 
> I'll see you all soon!


End file.
